flashforwardfandomcom-20200223-history
Dyson Frost's wall
Dyson Frost had a wall covered with lines, writing, and photographs. The wall was first seen in the title image of episode 16 of season 1. The wall represents possible alternate/future timelines which Frost saw in his flashforwards. Frost metaphorically refers to it — as well as other similar diagrams, such as one represented by domino chains — as a "Garden of Forking Paths". The wall was located in Building 7 of an abandoned Army depot at 423 Ingres Street 46 miles northeast of Antelope Valley. After Mark Benford rescued Demetri Noh, sprinklers were activated which washed away the lines and text on the wall. Mark remembers only that written at the very top, the destination of all paths, was "DECEMBER 12th 2016 — THE END". Photographs Photographs of the following people appear on the wall: * Demetri Noh * Janis Hawk * Mark Benford * Marshall Vogel * Sheriff Keegan, marked with X * Simon Campos * Stanford Wedeck Texts The texts are sorted by color. Within each color, texts are in alphabetical order by the first item in the chain. Items within a chain are separated with long dashes (—) and ordered from top-to-bottom, left-to-right. Unsorted Texts still unsorted by color: * THEO — CERN Blue * ADORE * ... DEAL — HELLINGER TAKEN — ASSAULT — N. HELPS — … * KILL MCKINNON — R.R. — … — CAINE — ¤ * MEET AT LANE TEMPLE UNIVERSITY Green * KING'S GAMBIT — LEVERAGE * STRANGE THINGS AT THE ONE TWO POINT Orange * ¤ — D TAKES E4 * 908 — BOSTON — BENFORD ADVANCE — … * CUSTOMER CHOICE — "AGREEMENT IN PRINCIPLE" — HERZOG [sic] — SAWYER COURT * ED GERMAIN FELLOWSHIP * LAB * "MAESTRO di COLOR" — ANSIBLE THEORY — PURSUE — ONE WAY COMMUNICATION FAILS — TOKYO … — ¤ * MASON ANDREWS — SEATTLE * SCHEVENINGEN DEFENSE — MATE IN THREE * SEE NOTHING * THEO * TRISTAN FAILS — RECOVERY Purple * ALTAR * ¤ — VOGEL DIES — NO DEAL — VOGEL — CHEYENNE * QB7++ — RAB+ * TOOD SCHOOL "LELAND" White * ANTELOPE VALLEY — ZOOM CAR — MARCH 15th 2010 DEMETRI DIES — CARNIVAL — L.B.C. — LATHE — QUEEN SACRIFICE — KILL PAT. 9 — JAN. 4TH, 2010-SOMALIA — N. CAN'T HELP — KEEP DISTANCE — DEC 15th HONG KONG — PORT OF SAN FRANCISCO — FRACTURE — SHERIFF DIES — OCT. 9 — OCT 6, 2009 -– GBO — CAMPOS CALL — ... — PIECES IN PLACE — K. PROVINCE THE CAVE — LEVITICUS 20:3 — ALPHA Q.E.D. * DECEMBER 12th 2016 — THE END * HARVARD * HELLINGER — REDESIGN — INCONCLUSIVE * MY PLAN B CAINE —TELEMETRY ACHIEVED VIA PATIENT 6 8.12.00 Yellow * ¤ — APPREHEND — ... — INTERVENE — ARREST — INFO DUMP — D.C. — PRESIDENT CLEMENTE — "MASON ANDREWS" — ¤ * CAMPOS KILLED * DEAL —SILENCING * KIOSK — SEATTLE * SECOND ... * ... — DRINKING FROM BOTH ENDS OF THE NILE — THE OTHER SIDE OF THE WIND — ... — DUBLIN — TRISTAN'S PLAN — ... — ... * THEO CALL Category:Walls